


No Reason

by isiscrisis



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Teasing, does it count as public if it's in the space, either way it's super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isiscrisis/pseuds/isiscrisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why have you forsaken me, Lord?<br/>He never dreamed that one of his songs would come true, and if he had, it certainly wouldn't be this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reason

**Author's Note:**

> I had to research boners.

Dan sat on the couch while Arin set up the timer and recording, about to start a long session. It was just a rhythm by now, a nice routine that he had fun going through.

"I'm glad we're playing a relaxing game. I think we have a lot of fun with those and the god awful ones." Dan smiled. He had a great time with Arin, growing very close over the last few years. It was hard not to be close when one of the first things Arin said to him was "I cannot wait to get inside your asshole." The Grump shook his head at the memory, thinking of all the similar things they'd talked about while Arin synced the capture.

"Welcome to Game Grumps!" Arin's voice broke him from his thoughts and he quickly piped up.

"I'm having an off day, so we decided to play some more Endless Ocean!" The game was certainly relaxing, with the choral music and soothing sea exploration. Sometimes their one-offs were the most fun, but the series were always great too.

"You know, I think I like the first game more." Arin admitted during the loading screen.

"Oh? Why?" Dan responded.

"It's a lot more relaxing, you know? I don't have to worry about shark attacks while saving a girl's pendant." He shrugged. Before Dan answered, he felt a warmth around his hips.

"Yeah, plus the lesbians were great." He laughed, though it quickly died off when he realized what that warmth was.

 _Why have you forsaken me, Lord?_ He had never dreamed that one of his songs would come true, and if he had, it certainly wouldn't be this one.

No reason boner.

He directed his attention back to the game and shifted his legs, praying to every god that it would go away. So much for a relaxing episode.

They kept playing, narrowly avoiding attacks from sea creatures, meanwhile Dan was dealing with his own struggles. His erection still hadn't gone away, no matter how much he diverted his attention. He'd just have to wait and hope it disappeared, then run to the bathroom at the end of the episode. Until then, he'd just have to hope it wasn't noticeable.

"Hey man, you okay?" Arin asked, seeming concerned. _Well, shit._

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost in this huge ocean." Dan reassured, and Arin nodded in response.

"The ocean is scary, dude." His coworker admitted after a second.

"You can't just go up to a fish and start rubbing it down." Dan laughed, watching Arin near a fish.

"You know? You can't just approach it and be like," He started shaking the controller vigorously, moaning and mumbling "You like that?" and various curses. Dan only laughed again, trying not to focus on the image of Arin in front of him, stroking him and saying the same things. It was definitely an appealing image, remembering that the grump had recently starred in some of his fantasies. But they were just fantasies...

"Hey dude. You know how you said I called you one night and said I wanted your dick in me?" Arin asked so casually, as if he was asking what the weather was. But, he did remember, thinking of Arin's groggy, deep voice intimately in his ear.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Dan raised a brow and looked at the man.

"Is there anything else you remember? I mean, I didn't even remember talking about liking a pinky in me, and that wasn't long before that episode." Dan sighed and racked his brain, sitting back on the couch. It was tough to discern from the fantasies and what was real, considering that everything was in the realm if possibility.

"I don't know man, we talk about so much gay stuff, I don't have an archive. Ask the lovelies, I'm sure they'll remember everything." Dan shifted, not meaning to sound as on edge as he did. If Arin kept acting like this, he'd definitely be on edge...

"But I want to know what you know! They don't hear everything that we do." Arin whined.

"Come on, we do a daily show for them, I'm sure they know a lot." He rolled his eyes. If he wasn't trying to avoid any thought about the man next to him, he'd be fine talking about it. But currently, any thought, especially a sexual one, was not helping him.

"They don't know about us fucking." Arin continued.

"Woah, that didn't-" Dan chuckled nervously.

"How can you not remember those hot blowies!" Arin jabbed him with his elbow as though it was a serious question.

"Dude, you have never blown me. I would remember." He shook his head in disbelief that this all was happening now.

"Well we can change that! Come on, right here right now." Arin grinned.

"Oh my god, dude, _no-_ " He laughed again, until he felt a hand on his leg.

"Arin, get your hand off my leg-" Dan tried to move the hand, but it only went up higher.

"Just one little blowjob, Dan. Just let me suck your dick." Dan felt his cheeks burning, though more blood was going to his erection. The image of Arin was only escalating, now picturing him kneeling in front of him, tonguing and teasing his slit-

"Fucking, oh my god-" His voice changed awkwardly as he tried to cover his curse from the picture to a regular tone.

"Just one," Arin dragged out the word. "Please?" Dan heard the drop of the controller, followed by feeling Arin's back on his lap. He was splayed across him like a whining child, but he was focusing on bigger things. Literally.

Arin had to know now. He'd consider it a fucking miracle if he couldn't feel the bulge.

"Next time on Game Grumps!" Dan blurted out, needing to get out of this situation. Arin huffed and got up to stop the capture and timer. The episode would be a little shorter than what they normally did with the game, but it was a decent length at least, and Dan had more important things to worry about.

"Alright, I'm gonna run to the bathroom and then-" Dan was already starting to head out of the room, needing to take care of everything.

"You know, I was serious." Arin informed, making Dan stop in his tracks.

"About what?" He didn't even turn to face him, hoping and begging that it wasn't what he thought.

"Blowing you. Fucking you. Whatever you want." Dan felt a hand on his waist and he tensed.

"Did you think I didn't notice?" He chuckled, his hand sliding slowly down to his hip.

"The way you shifted every once in a while, how you flushed whenever I talked about something sexual, or how you'd look off into space?" He thumbed over the pocket of Dan's jeans, getting dangerously close to his cock.

"Why do you think I was doing all that? I noticed at the beginning of the episode, man." He removed his hand, making Dan whine softly from the lack of touch.

"Y-you did?" He asked weakly. "Shit, I'm sorry, I- let me just go take care of this." He mumbled, unbelievably embarrassed.

" _Dan_." Arin warned, and Dan stopped immediately.

"I told you, I'm serious. I'll help you out however you want. You can even picture someone else, if you want." Arin propositioned, almost sounding hurt near the end.

"Dude- I can't-" This had to be a dream. He felt lightheaded, not sure if it was from all of this overwhelming him or the real possibility that all the blood was in his dick.

"Won't it be weird?" He raised a brow, not even questioning the fact that Arin liked guys now.

"Not if you don't want it to be. This is just an offer, you don't have to say yes. You can go and rub one out in the bathroom, or you can stay and let me take care of you." Arin finished, and Dan let out a shaky breath. He finally turned to face him, not able to make eye contact.

"Alright." He shuffled over to the couch, nervous about this decision.

"Alright! I, uh, I just know it's better with someone, so. If you're not even able to pay attention during a sesh with all of your fantasies, I'm sure this will be a lot better." Arin smiled and kneeled in front of him. Dan kept looking anywhere besides Arin while he undid his belt and pulled down his pants and boxers. He already felt heavenly just having it out, but now came the more awkward part.

"Holy shit." Arin's eyes widened as he looked at his cock, precum dripping down the shaft.

"Wha-" Dan couldn't even finish the word before he felt a tongue licking up his sensitive member.

"Fuck!" He shouted, biting his lip. They couldn't be the only ones at the Space, he had to be quieter. But _fuck_ , it felt so good.

He looked down to see Arin intently focused on cleaning each drop before kissing his way up to the head. His lips wrapped around it, tongue swirling around the underside of his shaft. Dan hissed out a breath, having to muffle himself when Arin's eyes shot up to look at him.

Arin hummed as he slowly started to bob, the sensations sending a shiver through him.

"Ah..." Dan sighed, his hand moving into Arin's hair. He started to relax more, loving the little sucking noises coming from that mouth.

"Mm, you like that?" Arin panted after he pulled off with a pop. As much as Dan wanted to last longer to experience more of this heaven, he needed this _so_ fucking badly, pulling Arin's head forward. Arin moaned from his sudden forcefulness, sucking him off faster. Dan's breath became more and more ragged, his heart racing.

"You feel so good, Arin." Dan moaned, earning the same from him.

"Sitting next to you was fucking torture, you know that? Hearing you moan and beg... But it brought me such gorgeous images. Thinking about your hand wrapped around my cock, or you begging to get fucked." Arin rested a hand on Dan's inner thigh, the other playing with his balls.

"So good- god, did you think about me too? Alone in your bed, pumping yourself, just wishing that I could fill you up?" Dan's hips bucked at the idea, imagining Arin moaning his name at night.

"I'm so close, baby," Dan gripped his hair and the arm of the couch. Arin slid up to the base of his shaft, deep throating him as he came.

"Fuck, Arin!" He cried, releasing into his mouth, each swallow teasing him along. The animator pulled off with labored breath, dropping onto the couch next to him.

"Holy shit." Arin mumbled, his voice rough. Dan only nodded in agreement, letting them both catch their breath before turning to Arin.

"Want some help with that?" Dan breathed, already sinking to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> I also post fics and take requests on my tumblr: www.randomfandomcat.tumblr.com


End file.
